Titus Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Bunny Fair
Summary: He just wanted to lay there, for a few more hours. Listening to their breathing and watching them dream. Feeling their heart beats through to his skin. He wouldn't miss a moment like this for anything in the world


Titus stared at the dark ceiling, two weights pressed against his sides and his arms resting over the two, warm, bare backs. One of his hands tangled softly in the short mess of Alice's hair while his other was resting against Cor's side, feeling his chest expand with every breath.

It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up first, nor was it rare for him to have a nightmare in the middle of the night. But, he was usually off to the Citadel for work or one of them - usually Cor - would awake to calm him. Tonight, however, he was merely shaken awake by a cold memory and now his mind was wandering as he stared down at his lovers.

They were both warm, even Alice's cold toes weren't sending shocks down his calves as her legs were hooked around one of his. Her head rested on his chest, actually most of her rested on top of him, but he didn't mind. Her hand was loosely curled into his short chest hairs, her nails gently brushing against him as he breathed.

Cor softly snored, his face tucked against Titus' shoulder, his breath fanning against the skin there. He had one leg loosely hooked around Titus' other leg and his arm across his chest, his hand disappearing between his chest and Alice's stomach. His other arm was tucked between their bodies, which would be tingling whenever he was moved. A common miniature argument, really, but they still slept in these positions the most.

Titus breathed slowly, gently moving his hand from Alice's hair to brush his calloused fingers along her face. A small smile still graced her soft lips which moved every so often as if to speak. She was often smiling, and often talking, and he would always protect her smile.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose would scrunch whenever she thought about something too hard. And when she laughed with all her body, her eyes would close and her grin was enough to split her face open. And, when she cried, her chin would tremble and her lips would shake and she'd always hide behind something to keep from people seeing.

Cor, on the other hand, did not smile anywhere near as often as Alice, Titus silently mused as he turned his head on the soft pillow to look at the man. The obvious frown lines were easy to stop, except during his rare smiles. Even now, deep in sleep, he had a small frown and his brow was furrowed ever so slightly.

He wasn't a visually emotional man, no. He was stern and seemed very grumpy a lot of the time, but Titus had picked up on his small quirks. Like how his eyebrows would raise whenever something piqued his interest or how a small smile would appear whenever Alice would say something silly. He rolled his eyes a lot too, but those were often very quick and discreet. His nose scrunched ever so slightly whenever he did his work, too.

They were both sleeping now, and very peacefully. Just the way they deserved it. The apartment was quiet and dark, the bed warm and welcoming. And him, Titus Drautos, as their pillow to cuddle with.

Alice would share her dreams whenever she was coherent enough in the morning, she always did have fantastic dreams and would sometimes share too much for breakfast. Cor would keep his to himself, but Titus recognized the weariness of memories from war whenever the smaller man would awake with a start in the middle of the night, ready to summon his katana.

A small part of Titus hurt to be with them, though. To love them and to be loved by them. To know their quirks and habits and how they were so vastly different yet so molded together by sheer love. And it hurt, to be welcomed into that mold with open arms and a bright smile.

He knew, one day, the Empire would make its' move. And he would have to go and leave them. Leave their warm mold of love and welcoming. Back into the cold embrace of the Empire.

For now, though? He just wanted to lay there, for a few more hours. Listening to their breathing and watching them dream. Feeling their heart beat through to his skin. He wouldn't miss a rare moment like this for anything in the world.


End file.
